Away From Me
by HiddenFanGirl
Summary: Lavender was a GeneCo employee who, like Mag, was roped into a lifetime of slavery. Deciding enough was enough, she escaped the company. Now she must make a new life for herself in the Underground, home to the infamous Graverobber, and avoid the Repo Men.


**Disclaimer: **REPO! The Genetic Opera is not mine, and never will be. I respect Terrance and Darren far too much to attempt to steal this beautiful work of art, and that is why I only write these fanfics.

A/N: New Story time! This one is the sorta-prequel to "Overdose." This is my character, Lavender's, story, and how she became involved with the Underground and the awesome Graverobber. This is takes place about two years before the famous opera incident, so Mag is still alive, as are Rotti and Nathan, although I'm not sure how often the previous two will be listed. Some positive feedback would be much appreciated.

* * *

_June 25, 2054._

_Today it returned._

_I had hoped; I had prayed. I had done my very best to make sure that I would never again see that monstrous little killer again, but still it returned. It sits on my desk now, pulsing in the jar of life-sustaining liquid. I can hear it, even if I can't bare to look at it. I have no desire to look at it, much less touch it._

_Tomorrow they plan to make me do so. They want me to put it into victim. Oops, I mean "patient." Either name you use, it will go into another hapless human who will be forced to pay for it, whether it be with monetary compensation or their own life. I will be the one to insert this little parasite into them. I have done so for nearly six years now, and, as far as GeneCo is concerned, will forever do so for them._

_I don't like to do it, not anymore. After all I've done for this company, after the hours and years I've given to them, they have given me back but half at the most. They honestly expect to go through with something this horrible, especially considering what I know now. Especially considering how hard my job has hit home._

_What am I talking about? Of course they expect me to. They don't care about my personal feelings on this assignment. They don't care what all I have to go through, or what all they are putting my through as we speak. All they care about is getting their money, and keeping control of this city._

_They own this city, didn't you know that? Of course you do, because odds are they own you, too. They own everything and everyone. They even own me. My contract was signed in blood, the blood of those I have had a hand in killing, and it is because of that horrid contract that my soul belongs to them. Whatever they tell me to do, I am forced to do. They command; I obey. Even if it goes against my morals..._

_I surrendered my morals when I picked up that pen, or at least that's what he whispers in my ear every time he sees me, the Demon who hides behind the stolen faces of fallen Angels. He sees my hesitation and does not himself hesitate. He moves behind me, placing one deceivingly gentle hand on my shoulder. Forever smiling lips by my ear, he whispers that I need to just surrender, and allow the greed that lies inside us all to take over._

_I was granted life, he tells me, and that life no longer belongs to me._

_It is legalized slavery, that is what this is. No one realizes this, except for maybe one other. Everyone else just goes along with it, except for the two of us. We have a desire to escape, to spread our wings and fly away, but, legally, we cannot escape this company's suffocating grip._

_But, then again, who said the best options in life were always the legal ones? I have found a way to escape, though I regret that I must leave my fellow slave behind. She is far too famous to take with me; others will recognize her._

_I am sorry, Mag, but I have got to leave GeneCo behind. Maybe, one day, you will find your own way to freedom. Maybe one day you will be able to regrow the feathers GeneCo has clipped on your beautiful wings. I have a feeling you will find a way, my friend. I know you will. And until that day, I wish you the best of luck in all your choices. It is time for this flower to push through the soil and bloom, even if Heaven and Earth are against her._

_If I don't, if I am caught, I shall be plucked like a weed, and tossed to the ground for the fungi to feast upon. Far too many others have shared that fate, and I flat out refuse to be one of them. I will be the one who escapes GeneCo._

_Even if I have to leave my identity behind._

_Lavender Wolfe, the SurGEN for GeneCo and all its affiliates, will no longer be the name to which I respond. I don't exactly know to what name I will answer to once I am free, but, whatever it is, it will be one that will allow me to blend into the background._

_I fear I have babbled too long. Night is falling, and I still have much packing to do before I leave. There is only four hours before I have to disappear into the shadows. I will write again once I have found safety, and a place where my life will finally be my own._

_For the Final Time,_

~Lavender Wolfe~

* * *

HFG: So, um, yeah... Reviews would be nice. This is only the prologue, and I apologize for its length. The next chapter will be longer, and will, hopefully, feature the Graverobber. So, um... Yeah... Thanks for reading!


End file.
